


Sodomi no Yami

by threewalls



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, M/M, Sexswap, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-17
Updated: 2004-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex-changing crack with phallic swords (and extra piping!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sodomi no Yami

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by lynndyre.

Tatsumi smoothed out his clothes and re-buttoned them. No trace remained of Watari's sketch on his chest. Tatsumi wondered, absently, when his brown gabardine suit had acquired quite so much piping.

Watari was brandishing a broadsword and whirling about in a sapphire blue dress, the same colour as Tatsumi's piping. He (she?) cried out, "I can't believe it! I'm a w--"

Suddenly, the benches threw themselves to either side of the laboratory, stacking in a geometric pattern.

In the distance, a red sports car careened around the corner of the House of Candles, before heading on toward the Diet building.


End file.
